1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display using a gate driver on array (GOA) circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gate driver is disposed on a substrate comprising a thin film transistor (TFT) array in the process of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) array for performing row-by-row scanning This is what a GOA circuit is.
The GOA circuit comprises a plurality of GOA circuit units. Each of the plurality of GOA circuit units are fabricated from a plurality of transistors and a plurality of capacitors. A GOA circuit is formed on one lateral side of the glass substrate directly. So, the fewer the transistors and capacitors forming each of the plurality of GOA circuit units are, the more the unoccupied room of the glass substrate for the GOA circuit is. Moreover, the parasitic capacitance is charged and discharged by each of the plurality of GOA circuit units whenever signals switch. A clock signal with a higher frequency affects the power produced by the parasitic capacitance to a larger scale. Especially, a clock signal for a pull-down module affects the power produced by the parasitic capacitance obviously.
Therefore, the IT industry strives to create a GOA circuit comprising a GOA circuit unit comprising fewer transistors and reducing power consumption.